LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P8/Transcript
(Miles is seen inspecting his portal creator before Zulu walks into his room) Zulu: Hey Miles! Miles: Sup. Zulu: Still looking at that portal huh? Miles: You know it. (The two fall silent) Zulu: Well uhhh, anything come of it? Miles: Not yet. It's not that easy when all you've got to work with is the portal device. Zulu: Oh, I see. Miles: Yeah. Zulu: Well, do you need help? Miles: No no it's fine. I can work with this. Zulu: You sure? Miles: Zulu, chill out. It's not like I'm tearing a hole in spacetime by looking at this thing. Zulu: All I'm saying is be careful. Miles: I will. (Miles's mask is seen sitting next to him as it begins beeping) Miles: *sigh* Seriously? Zulu: Crime alert? (Miles checks the mask and sees what's wrong) Miles: It's Carnage and his friends. They're in town. Zulu: Really? Miles: Yep. Zulu: Well come on! We gotta tell the others! (Miles throws his mask to Zulu who catches it) Miles: You tell them, I gotta continue my work. Zulu: But- Miles: This is important Zulu! Go! Zulu:..... Right... *Runs off* (Back with the other heroes) Erin: So... A new arm buddy huh? Jack: Its not like that. Ray: Seems like an odd thing for Scott to call this Yang person. Jack: Hey, my arm's still better in every way! It's invincible! Scott: You keep telling yourself that and one of these days it's gonna break. Jack: That'll be the day Scott! Scott: If you say so. (Zulu comes in) Zulu: Guys! Miles just got crime alert! Carnage is on the move again! Izuku: Carnage... Erin; That guy just won't quit.. Alex: And of course it's right after we get done with the Stones. Uraraka: Wait, where's Miles? Zulu: He's still working. Jack: Seriously? Alex: At this point the kid should just do a manned expedition if this place is interesting him that much. Zulu: I don't see what the big deal is. It's just another Universe, we see those every day. Alex: This one's new Zulu. Nothing we've seen before. (Miles is seen up against the wall as he listens in on the conversation) Jack: Well, what're we waiting for? We gotta stop Carnage remember? Alex: Then let's go and hope Miles doesn't do anything stupid! (The heroes begin to leave as Miles looks around to see if everyone's gone.) Miles: What were they on about? Manned expedition, do they think I'm that determined? (Miles then looks down at the device in his hand) Miles: Although....I should check out the damage at the cultist camp. It could help with research. Miles continues looking as his eyes trail down to his wrist bracelet before he pushes the button on it. It then cuts to the heroes arriving in town before they catch sight of Carnage and his team) Jack: There! (Carnage turns to look at the heroes) Carnage: Well well, long time no see heroes! Erin: Hello Carnage. I see your team's looking a bit...short now. Electro: If you're referring to that coward Stain, he left us not long ago. Carnage: Hmph, I never did like him anyway. Otto: Always getting in our way. Carnage: But just because we're short two members doesn't mean we can't win! Alex: Then prove it. Erin: Yeah! Because this is where you fall Carnage! Carnage: Ha! Prove it kiddies. (The heroes charge at the four as they do as well.) Electro: EAT THIS KIDDIES!! (Electro fires electricity at Izuku and Zulu who dodge out of the way) Electro: Gah dammit! Zulu: Take this! (Zulu swings forward and kicks Electro before Izuku follows up by punching Electro in the stomach) Electro: O-Ow!! (Izuku sends Electro flying back before he recovers himself and charges another attack) Electro: Vulture! (Vulture looks down at Electro) Electro: Help me out here! Vulture: Got it! (Vulture flies down as Electro fires his electricity at the heroes) Alex: LOOK OUT!! (The heroes dodge the electricity however Ian is struck by the blast) Ian: GAH!! Jack: IAN!! (Ian is flung back before the heroes look to see Vulture approaching) Vulture: I've got you now heroes! You're all bird food now! Jack: Oh that's giving me flashbacks. Scott: Same here. (As Vulture approaches, it then cuts to Miles who is seen at the Cultist camp in the woods inspecting the bodies with his Nano Suit) Miles: Jeez, Jack and Scott weren't kidding. They really were torn apart here. (Miles takes pictures with his mask and saves them for later study.) Miles: But what about the tents? (Miles walks into one of the tents and begins looking around) Miles: Hmm....Not a lot sitting around for some reason. Huh? (Miles finds a mauled corpse up against the wall with a small book sticking out of its pocket) Miles: What the...? (Miles reaches down and pulls the book from the corpse's pocket, revealing it to be a small journal) Miles: A journal? How the hell could Jack and Scott miss this? Oh well, it helps with the study. (Miles then steps out of the tent and looks around) Miles: And they said this place was dangerous! (Suddenly Miles hears growling) Miles: Hmm? Hello? (Miles sees glowing red eyes in the shadows a near by bushes) Miles:.... Okay... Maybe they were right. (A Grimm bursts from the bushes and jumps toward Miles) Miles: Oh hell no! (Miles swings out of the Grimm's attack path) Miles: I did not come here to be dog food! (Miles then hears more growling around him) Miles: Of course there'd be backup. Welp, see ya! (Miles fires a web and swings off into the forest with the Grimms giving chase) Miles: Still?! Jeez you dogs are relentless, did your owner not give you a treat today?! (Suddenly Miles looks up a head to see a giant bear like Grimm) Miles: WHOA! A BEAR!? (Miles swings out of the way of the bear as it joins the chase) Miles: Okay! High time I get the hell outta here! (Miles then pulls out his portal device) Miles: Come on come on! I gotta- (A Grimm then pounces Miles and knocks him out of the air, causing him to drop his portal device) Miles: GAH HOLY CRAP!! (Miles stands back up and runs for the portal device before a Grimm steps out in front of him) Miles: Okay, it's clear you all want a fight huh?! Well come at me, I'll send you all to the damn pound! (The Grimm bounces again but Miles kicks it, sending into a tree in which is dies after it crashs) Miles: Well. Some of these things don't seem very strong. (Miles then sees more coming) Miles: But you seem to be all over the place! (Miles then takes out more as they charge toward him) Miles: Funny, I don't remember asking anyone for a puppy lately! Now why don't you all stand down and let me get my portal device?! (The Grimms all growl at Miles as he looks over at his portal device that is seen behind one) Miles: Is that a no? I-I don't speak animal so I don't know what you're saying. (The Grimm charges at Miles, who flips over it, shoots a web at the portal device, pulls it over and then pushes the button) Miles: Hey later guys! we'll catch another time! (Miles is pulled into a portal and vanishes before he's seen returning home with the journal in hand) Miles: Woo man! Now THAT was an experience! (Miles puts the journal down next to the portal device before he then hears a voice) ???: Miles? Miles: AH!! (Miles turns quickly to find Rose sitting on the ground behind him) Miles: Oh thank god, it's just you Rose. Rose: What're you doing? Miles: N-Nothing! Just uhhhh, reading that's all! Rose: Reading? Miles: Y-Yeah! J-Just reading! Rose:..... Miles:...… Rose:... Okay! Bye! *Walks off* Miles: *sigh* Oh thank god. She didn't see it. (Miles then turns and looks at the journal) Miles: Hopefully I didn't leave any evidence about my presence there. Those webs should dissolve before anyone shows up, but for now I think I gotta find out what was in this journal. (Miles opens up the journal. It then cuts back to the fight with Carnage and his team with the heroes) Carnage: DIE!!! (Carnage swings a blade at Alex who dodges each attack before blasting him with a psy blast) Alex: Try again Kasady! Carnage: Ooooo someone is getting a little COCKY!! (Carnage starts swinging several blades at Alex who puts up a barrier. Erin takes notice of this) Erin: Hang on bro! I'm on my way! (Alex sees Erin coming over) Alex: NO ERIN STAY BACK! Carnage: Oooh next victim then huh?! Alex: Oh hell no asshole! (Carnage goes to attack Erin before Alex jumps in the way, causing Carnage to stab Alex through the leg) Alex: GAAAH!! Erin: ALEX!! (At that moment, Alex pushes Carnage away with his psychic power) Alex: Fuck that hurt! Erin: Hang on Alex I'll- Alex: No! Just stay with Jack and help him out! Erin: But Alex you- Alex: I said go! (Alex suddenly pushes Erin away with his powers but with much less force then he did Carnage. Erin ends up very confused) Erin: Alex???? (Alex stands up as his leg heals back up. His body then glows as he enters his purity state) Carnage: Well well, what is this now? Alex: This will be your death, if you EVER go near my sister again Carnage. Carnage: Oooh getting a little protective aren't we? Alex: You touch her again and I'll burn you to a bloody crisp you parasite! You and all your little friends there! Electro: Harsh! Otto: You're really gonna let this buffoon yell at you like that Carnage? Carnage: Never! His words don't affect me! Vulture: Yeah! Electro: Just try and beat us kid! Alex: TRY ME ASSHOLES!!! (The four villains rush toward Alex who pushes them all back with ease) Electro: AH DAMMIT!! Otto: You're delaying the inevitable Lorthare! Alex: Am I? (Alex then hears Vulture flying down toward him) Electro: Hm? Vulture: I GOT HIM GUYS!! I'M GONNA HIT HIM!!! Otto: What?! Electro: Adrian no! (Alex looks up blinded by rage and fires a psy beam at Vulture, piercing through his heart as he falls from the sky) Electro: ADRIAN!! Carnage: Lorthare....You did it. Alex: That's right.... And you're next! Erin: ALEX!!! (Alex turns angrily at Erin but his rage turns to surprise as she sees horrified sad look on her face) Alex: Erin? (Alex loses his glow as he looks over at Vulture who is seen dead on the ground) Alex: Oh no.... (Alex runs over to Vulture and kneels next to him) Alex: Oh no...What have I done?! Electro: YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!! Otto: You have a lot of nerve! You act so high and mighty heroes! but you're killers! Just like us! Alex:..... No.... Electro: AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE NEXT!! Carnage: Wait! (Electro stops and looks at Carnage as he looks over at him) Carnage: Fall back. Electro: What?! But he- Carnage: Oh rest assured. We'll have our revenge. But let them stew with the reality they hid from themselves. (Carnage Electro and Otto all run off) Alex: *Stares at Vulture's body* …………… (Erin walks up next to Alex and puts her hand on his shoulder) Alex: What have I done.....? Erin: Alex, it wasn't your fault. Alex: Yes it was Erin! I just murdered someone! Jack: To be fair he was trying to kill you. (Scott punches Jack in the arm) Alex: But...But I'm a hero. I'm not supposed to kill! Erin: Your power just blinded you Alex! We all know you're not a killer! Ian: Yeah! Alex: But-But I- Erin: Alex! (Erin grabs Alex's face and turns him around to face her) Erin: You. Are not. A killer. You are my brother, nothing more nothing less. (Alex starts to tear up Erin's word and then she hugs him. Alex soon sobs and hugs back) Alex: *Sobs* I'm sorry Erin... Erin: Shh.. Its okay... Its gonna be okay. Alex: Can....Can we go home now...? Erin: Yes Alex, we can head back. Jack: This is getting a little awkward. Scott: Yeah, it's really killing the vibe now. (Jack's radio then goes off as he goes to answer it. Miles is then heard on the other end) Miles: Umm, hey Jack. Jack: Miles? What're you calling for? Miles: Are you uhhh, are you coming home any time soon? Jack: Yeah why? Miles: I've uhh, made a discovery recently. I think you might wanna see it. Jack: Got it. We'll be home soon. (Jack hangs up as he looks over at Erin) Jack: Hey Erin! Miles found something! Erin: Well what're we waiting for? Let's go home then. (Erin looks at Alex) Erin: You gonna be okay? Alex: *sniff* Yeah. Erin: Tell you what, when we get home I'll let you hold Rose for a bit. Alex: Thanks Erin. Erin: Hey, I got your back big brother. Alex: *Sad smile* You're the best little sister a guy could have. Erin: Aww thanks Alex! Alex: Now let's go. I don't wanna be out here any longer. (Erin nods as the heroes head back toward home after their fight with Carnage's team, ready to relax after the events that took place) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts